The Demi Saiyan Prince
by Wisteria22
Summary: Sequel to The Girl Who Lived. Mirai Trunks decides to go back to Hogwarts for another year. The only problem is that he doesn't belong to that timeline. What happens when then past meets future? NEW CHAPTERS UP SOON!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this out of boredom. It seems a lot of fanfiction is written from that cause. Anyways, this will make more sense if you read my other story: The Girl Who Lived. Though this will not star Bulma (she will be in it), it is the sequel. Though unlike The Girl Who Lived I don't think it will follow events in any way related to the chamber of secrets.

Disclaimer: I deny all ownership to Harry Potter and Dragonball Z. I am just borrowing the characters for some fun.

Chapter One- The Story begins again

I just waved goodbye to my parents from the past. Its weird seeing them my age and having them call me Mirai Prince instead of Trunks Ouji. But if I want to be born into this timeline I have to cut off all possibilities that I could be their son. From my year in this time I've already decided that I'll come back to this Hogwarts. I stepped behind the tree and pulled on the chain around my neck and spun my time turner until I was in the month of August. Pulling out a capsule it took out my broom and flew to London.

When I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron I recapuslized my broom and walked up to Oolong.

"What can I do for you Mr.?" Oolong said, wiping a beer glass clean

"Prince. I'll need a room to stay in until September First" I ordered casually

"All right Mr. Prince. That will be 12 galleons and 14 silver sickles" Oolong said as he reached for a room key.

I handed him the correct amount of money and received a key with the big number 5 on it. With a nod in Oolong's direction I walked up the stairs, looking for room number five. After taking two rights I found my room and unlocked the door. Grabbing my capsules I decapsulized my things.

"Hoot Hoot" A tawny owl said as he flew towards me.

I detached the Hogwarts letter from the tawny and read the address with a chuckle.

_Mirai Prince_

_Room Number Five_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

That reminds me, I have to thank Aunt 18 for 'loaning' me her time turner. No doubt my parents would be looking for me but it would be nearly impossible for them to find me. See, Aunt 18 and Uncle 16 used to be my private tutors so I knew to give the impression of returning to my time when I stepped behind the tree. My parents are expecting that I will return to my own time and then my father would just take my time turner away. Pushing those thoughts out of my head I opened up the envelope and pulled out some parchment written on in green ink.

_Dear Mr. Prince_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been formally accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please arrive at Kings Cross, Platform 9 ¾ no later than 11:00 am. The Hogwarts express shall then transport you to the school. Please see the enclosed list of required equipments and supplies._

_Deputy Headmaster Northius Kai_

Setting that down on the bed I pulled out three other pieces of paper: A ticket, My List, and a letter. This was no doubt the letter I expected to receive from Headmaster Yemma eventually.

_Dear Mr. Prince_

_Who are you?_

_Headmaster Yemma_

I pulled out a quill and turned over the letter from the Headmaster.

_ I am the Demi-saiyan Prince_

I tie the letter back onto the owl and feed it a little piece of food. With an appreciative hoot the owl it flew out the open window and out of sight. Might as well go get my supplies I thought to myself. It was a very good thing that Vegeta loved to make bets, almost as much as I loved to win them.

As I walked out of my room I couldn't help but notice the differences between this time and mine. In this time the 'MR. SATAN' banner was nice and free of dust. In my time it had faded to read something like 'NR. ATAN' because Oolong said the grime and dirt of the years made it vintage. The people also seemed a lot happier here perhaps it's because my dad wasn't with me, glaring at them. Yes I thought with a chuckle, that was probably it.

Pulling out my wand I tapped the barrier until the bricks rolled away to reveal Diagon Alley. I walked into each store and said 'Slytherin Hogwarts Second Year' and the shop keepers scurried off to grab my things as I glared. I couldn't help but think that my father would have smiled at me and pat my back for that. Not in public but once we got home, that is. I would pay each shop keeper and give them a galleon tip so they didn't wet themselves.

Eventually I arrived at Writings and Tomes so I could purchase my books. The store was packed but considering that Hogwarts was starting in less than one week it was understandable, until you saw the platform. Standing on the platform was none other than Hogwarts Student Hercule Satan.

"So, my fellow witches and wizards. I knew _he_ couldn't take it anymore so I used my secret weapon" At this the witches gasped and held their breath "I took out my wand and shot him down, instantly killing _him_. Any questions?"

The witches began shrieking, jumping, waving their hands you name it. All so they could ask THE Hercule Satan a question. I couldn't help but let a chuckle or two escape but thankfully no one heard. It wouldn't go down so well for me if I was laughing at their 'savior'

"You with the curly blonde hair and the pink flower" Hercule said as he pointed to a random witch.

"Oh! What spell did you use?" The blonde asked in a very high pitched voice which left my ears ringing due to my Saiyan Hearing.

"If I said it out loud this very room may explode. So I regrettably leave it to be one of the world's great secrets" Hercule said in a fake sad tone.

Having enough of the Satan speech I maneuvered my way around the crowd and tore the shopkeeper away from the crowd. He must have been pretty anxious to listen to Hercule talk because he gave me my books for free. Placing my books inside a capsule with the rest of my things I walked out into the sunshine.

I could do anything; there were no parents here to stop me. If I felt like picking a fight I could do it without getting grounded. No one could prevent me from finally seeing Knockturn Alley and learning why I wasn't allowed to see it. But if needed to keep a low profile incase my parents did come look for me in this time. In the end I decided that it would be best if I packed my supplies away into my trunk. I still needed to send Bulma and Vegeta that letter that I promised.

When I got back to the room I pulled out the parchment and some color changing ink.

_Dear Bulma & Vegeta_

_See you on the train_

_Mirai _

_p.s. I figured you wouldn't mind taking care of Onyx until then._

I took out my pure black owl Onyx and tied the letter to her leg. Receiving an affectionate nip on the ear my owl flew off and out of sight. Checking my watch I saw 3:57 blinking up at me. Trusting that Onyx would be taken care of I began the process of packing for school. Checking to make sure that the T.V.O. on my trunks was covered up safely with M.P. I pulled out my time turner and spinned it so the time on my watch read 10:30 and the date on the calendar said September First.

Grinning to myself I took out my broom and performed an invisibility spell and flew towards Kings Cross. Unlike other students I knew that at places like Kings Cross, Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron and other wizarding locations they couldn't detect my underage magic. They would have to trail me with an Auror if they wanted to catch me and I doubt they would have the funds for that. But to be careful I landed behind a dumpster when I performed the counter charm. Allowing the world to see me I walked with my capsules in hand to the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten. I broke into a run and relished in the feeling of freedom as I passed through seemingly solid brick.

I reemerged in front of a scarlet steam engine, billowing with smoke. Dodging the many wizards and witches I stumbled into the empty compartment in the back of the train and took a much needed nap.

"Why's he sleeping?" A voice said

"Because people sleep when they are tired, Tarble" Vegeta's voice came

"I know that. Hey! When are you going to introduce me to your friends" Tarble whined

"Fine, you already know Bulma. The blonde girl is 18, the black haired boy is 17, the orange haired boy is 16, I don't know who the short boy is, and the purple haired boy in Mirai" Vegeta said

"Oh. The short boy is my little brother 19" 18 explained

"Another number name?" Vegeta teased

"Yeah, Dad is hooked on them now" 17 said

"Should we wake Mirai up?" Bulma asked

"No" I mumbled "But you already did"

"Hey! I can't believe you sent your owl last week! I was going to buy you this really cute pair of dress robes that would match your hair but I didn't know if you would come back so I didn't get them!" Bulma fumed

"Now I'm glad I sent Onyx last week. Thanks for taking care of her for me" I said as I sat up and opened my eyes.

"Your welcome" Bulma said.

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful except for when 19 started hitting on Bulma and Vegeta started waking him with one of Bulma's spell books.

**"We will be arriving in five minutes. Please change into your robes, Thank You"** The conductor said from over the intercom.

We pulled on our robes, tied our ties, and played a quick game of 'Honey, if you love me' before the doors opened up. We were ushered out of our compartments and onto a carriage by the thick stream of chatting, pushing, and shoving students. When we finally escaped the mob of students, everyone (minus Tarble and 19 who went with Oxrin) let out a deep breath in relief of living another day.

"That was fun" 18 joked

"Yeah, I SO want to do that again" 17 added

"Well, you're going to have to do that about 11 more times" Bulma said " 2 times each year, 6 years, minus the one we just did is 11"

When we walked inside the great hall and sat down the sorting hat was sitting on a stool as the First years filled in.

_I may not win a Pageant_

_But be that what it be_

_I am positive you will never find_

_A smarter hat than me!_

_Gryffindor will never bore_

_Bravery they take to heart_

_Ravenclaw will never end in draw_

_Their minds have limitless boundaries_

_Slytherin shows no chagrin_

_They know they are in it to win_

_Hufflepuff are the kinder folk_

_Qualities like loyalty and courtesy are shown though each word spoke_

_So try me on_

_Give it a go_

_I'll sort you all_

_And that's all you need to know_

"When I call your name you will step forward and place the hat on your head to be sorted" Professor Kami said

"19 Gero" he read as 18's little brother came forward

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

If you were in the hall right then the look on Professor Gero's face was hilarious. He looked like a little kid who had been told that Christmas was cancelled. Out of the next 15 people who were sorted none of them got Slytherin house.

"Delia Stones" he called out as a girl with red hair with Nellie Oleson curls came forward

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out and my house was ecstatic. Delia then walked over and sat next to 18 with a smile on her face.

"Cauli Son" he said as a small girl with spiky black hair came forward.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called to the shock of every single Gryffindor who expected the first Son girl to be in there house. Cauli looked smug as she walked over and sat next to Delia and stuck her tongue out at her older brothers. Eventually, Kami called out the last name on the list.

"Tarble Ouji"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out as once again an entire house was shocked.

Even though I knew what was going to happen I couldn't help but look over at Tarble. He was sitting next to Gure Fields at the Gryffindor table.

After we had finished eating, Headmaster Yemma raised his hand and silenced the whole school with a slightly eerie effect and spoke "And now for a few quick announcements. Mr. Gohn would like to remind you that no spells can be used in the corridors without special permission. Also the forbidden forest shall stay forbidden. Good night!"

When I walked to the all too familiar common room I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. It didn't help that I knew an all too good reason why someone would be following me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own characters you've never heard of like: Cauli Son and Delia Stones

Chapter Two- The start of Term

_Outside of Ouji manor a storm was brewing, lighting casting shadows into the empty halls. Everyone was asleep except for a young purple haired boy. He took out a screw driver and unscrewed one of the air vents. Climbing inside he navigated the endless maze until he came to the room he was looking for. Opening up the vent he silently descended, trying to not wake the occupants. The boy reaches his goal and grabs a gold necklace off of the desk. He grins as he begins to spin the time turner, watching as the time reverses itself. _

"Mirai, you're going to miss breakfast" a voice said

"WHAT?" I said, fully alert

"You haven't changed one bit" 17 chuckled

"Not funny 17"

"You are right. It wasn't funny" 17 started

"Thank you" I said

"It was hilarious!" 17 finished as he once again fell into a fit of laughter.

"You haven't changed either" I commented as I pulled on my robes and grabbed my bag.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" 17 asked

"Good for you and bad for me" I joked

**************************************Great Hall**************************************

"Here you go, Mr. Prince" Professor Gero said as he handed me my schedule

"Thank you, sir" I said politely

"Hmph" Professor Gero grunted as he walked over to Cauli and Delia.

9:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:00 History of Magic

12:00 Lunch

1:00 Herbology

2:00 Transfiguration

3:00 Break

6:00 Dinner

10:00 Curfew

"Blimey, we have less free time then last year!" 17 exclaimed

"So? We needed more study time as first years then second years. Now that we know the basic theory to the subjects they shouldn't be as challenging" 18 said in a know it all tone

"Anyways, It's not like you did anything besides play Exploding Snap during our free time" Bulma said

"Of course you said that. Miss-Let-Me-Play-Or-I'll-Sic-Vegeta-On-You"

"Why I out to!" Bulma started

"Out to what?" 17 challenged

"You should know what Mister-My-Dad-Taught-Me-Since-I-Could-Walk" Bulma retorted

"I believe it was crawl" 17 mused

"Whatever you baka!" Bulma said

"WILL YOU TO STOP ACTING LIKE THREE YEAROLDS!" I yelled

"Sorry Mirai" Bulma blushed

"You know we were just kidding around, right?" 17 asked

"Apparently you and Bulma didn't know that either!" I said

"Come on guys. We don't want to be late for class on the first day!" 18 exclaimed as she lead us out of the great hall.

"Wonder whose teaching this year since Professor Zarbon disappeared" Bulma said

"I don't know but I plan to find out" 18 said as she walked in the room, dragging us with her.

_Please take your seats, I will be with you in a moment_ was written in white chalk on the board. The class room was painted a bare white with large hieroglyphics in between the windows. The windows were kept open, giving the room a chilly feel. The desks were made of a birch and where placed in 4 rows of 5.

"Good Morning class. I am Professor Kami" An old, tall green man said "Now, to start off the year I would like to see how much you have learned. Would you pass out the quizzes Mr.?"

"17 Gero"

"Here you are Mr. Gero" Professor Kami said as he handed the stack of papers to my friend.

17 passed out a quiz to each student and handed the extras to Professor Kami before taking his seat.

"Thank you, my boy. You will have the rest class period to finish. Begin"

_Name:_ Mirai Prince

_The Flying Nimbus Cloud is native to what area?_

Southeast England

_The Ice-jiins favor what kind of beauty product?_

Cherry Lipstick by Wendrins

_A spell that allows the user to unlock doors_

Alohomora

_Name Three Different species that make up the wizarding community_

Namekians, Sayains, Goblins

_The Yeti is native to what area?_

Tibet

_What Creature does a Basilisk fear?_

A Rooster

_What is the maximum height of a troll?_

12 feet

_In your opinion, which magical beast is favored the most by Muggles?_

The Fairy

_What is the Irish Phoenix more commonly known as?_

Augurey

_What does an Ashwinder look like?_

A small, Smokey gray snake with red eyes

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**

"Please turn in your quizzes on the way out of the classroom. This will not affect your term grades. Class dismissed" Professor Kami said

I grabbed my things and headed towards the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Prince" He said as I handed him my quiz.

"Your welcome, sir" I replied

"What do we have next?" 17 asked as our group walked

"History of Magic" Vegeta said

"More like History of Boring" 17 said with a snicker

"At least Professor Chan doesn't notice or you would have detention everyday for sleeping" 18 reminded

"Your right, we should send him a thank you card" Vegeta said

"Don't forget chocolates and some flowers" I added

"Maybe some Butterbeers, too" 17 suggested

"You are forgetting that Professor Chan is a ghost! He can't eat" Bulma pointed out

"More for us!" Vegeta said as we reached the History of Magic classroom

"Please take your seat and pull out your text book" Professor Chan asked

"Yes Professor" we all said as we sat in the back with our _Magic, a History Volume Two_ out on our desks.

"Now today we are going to learn about Christina the Creepy" Professor Chan droned, promptly putting the class to sleep for the rest of the class period.

"She then founded the institute of the fundamentally insane. Class dismissed" Professor Chan finished as the bells woke everyone up from their slumber.

"Finally its lunch" Vegeta said

"At least let us get some food before you open up the bottomless pit you call a mouth" Bulma chided

"You too Mirai" Bulma added as she saw my glee.

After lunch in the great hall which consisted of deli meat sandwiches, chips, fruit, and vegetables (A/N: poor Mirai. He had to eat his Veggies) we headed outside to Herbology.

"Good Afternoon Class" Professor Popo greeted us

"Good Afternoon, Professor Popo" we greeted

"Now I want Gryffindor to head into Greenhouse three where we will be feeding the Mandrakes. Slytherin you will be cleaning Greenhouse Four since the Mandrakes trashed it before we moved them. Any questions?" Professor Popo asked "Good. Gryffindor's follow me" he said when no one raised their hand

"Know any good cleaning spells?" I asked 18

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't" 18 replied

When we walked inside of Greenhouse Four we immediately knew why Professor Popo needed help to clean it. There were fragments of pots littering the ground and dirt all over. Mud was dripping from the ceiling and wall along with a red liquid that looked like blood. Tables had been turned over and pieces of gloves carpeted the floor. The fertilizer was dripping and creating a puddle where some seeds where floating.

"Oh my goodness! This place is a mess!" 18 exclaimed "_Tersus!_" she said as she pointed her wand.

The pot fragments instantly put themselves back together and flew onto the now upright tables. Then the dirt began to march back into the bags and pots in a single file line. The mud separated into dirt and water and flew to the correct locations. The gloves sowed themselves into one piece and went into a cupboard along with the other supplies.

"Nice job, 18" Bulma complimented

"Thanks" 18 said as the last speck of dirt flew into the bag and Greenhouse Four was once again spotless and clean.

*********************************Transfiguration*********************************

"Now I want each of you to line up and take a beetle. Once you have you beetle I want you to turn it into a button. If you are having trouble look at page 19 in your text book" Professor Kai said as the class formed a line at his desk

"Next" Professor Kai said as I stepped forward and held out my hand

"Ah, Mr. Prince. Headmaster Yemma would like to speak with you right away. You best hurry" Professor Kai said as he showed me out the door and pointed me in the right direction.

Me: I'm all alone. No one is here to help me with the disclaimer or asking for reviews!

?: You're not alone! I'm here, remember the script?

Me: What script? Who are you?

?: I….don't know.

Me: That's helpful

?: Just ask for reviews

Me: Why?

?: Because Authors need to be reviewed

Me: No they don't

?: JUST ASK THEM TO REVIEW!

Me: O…..kay. Please review!

?: Good


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is fun to write because I love to argue with people!

?: Disclaimer time!

Me: You're back!

?: Of course I am

Me: Who are you anyways?

?: A figment of someone's imagination. Speaking of intellectual property…

Me: Oh yeah. Own, I don't

Chapter Three- Arguing in the Office

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Prince?" Headmaster Yemma questioned me

Of course I knew exactly why I was here. This was about the letter the Headmaster sent me that letter in August. But I always found it amusing to mess with people and being in a different timeline wouldn't stop me.

"No sir" I lied

"Are you sure about that?" Headmaster Yemma pushed

"And are you suggesting that I lied to you, sir" I said

"Perhaps I am. You see this matter is rather serious" The headmaster said

"Then why are you telling a Second Year about it, none the less a _Slytherin_. The least favorite house in all of Hogwarts, it's no secret that you share that opinion"

"But you are no ordinary Slytherin Second Year now are you?"

"Define Ordinary" I replied

"As you wish" Headmaster Yemma said.

The headmaster got up from his chair and went into his study to fetch something. I gazed at the portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. Most of them were sleeping or whispering to each other as if I was an interesting TV show character and couldn't hear them. When the Headmaster returned to the room he had a stack of old, faded dictionaries.

"Ordinary: With no Special or Distinctive features; normal" he read from the first one

"That definition would not fit anyone at this school, sir" I said

"Uninteresting, Commonplace" He read from the second one

"Once more that does not fit the context of our school, _sir_" I added

"Not exceptional in any way especially in quality or ability or size or degree"

"We have different abilities" I argued

"Average: lacking special distinction, rank, or status; commonly encountered" The headmaster said

"You find me to be a person of status?" I asked

"One wouldn't find you another way, Mr. Prince"

"Tell me why, Headmaster" I said

Headmaster Yemma obliged "It is to my understanding that you are the Demi Saiyan Prince"

"It still does not change the fact that I am a second year and that you greatly dislike my house" I said

"For a Second Year you are awfully bright" He complimented

"You didn't call me here to point out the obvious, Headmaster"

"Correct." The headmaster spoke and nodded

"So we have established that you called the youngest students out of your least favorite house to discuss a most important matter all because of a title" I asked

"Yes" he answered

"Pray tell me what this matter is before I grow beard!" I exclaimed

"Very Well. You see Mr. Prince, we know the whereabouts of each witch and wizard by the time they are 9 years old." He explained

"Your point, Headmaster" I said

"We discovered you at age 11. This suggests that you are no ordinary wizard and my hypothesis was confirmed by none other than yourself. You wrote me back with the reply _I am the Demi Sayian Prince_. It was only natural that I began to investigate into your history yet I came back blank. According to the wizarding world prior to October 31st of last year you did not exists. I would you to tell me why that is" He continued

"If the wizarding community panics when they discover their systems are less than perfect I am glad this happened" I said, knowing that the system was indeed hole free. But the Headmaster and the Ministry didn't need to know that quite yet.

"It is only natural for us to want correct our errors" Headmaster Yemma said with a dark undertone.

"So they consider me, a living being, an _error_!" I said

"Don't take it personally. To them the second year Gryffindor's who sneak out to see Oxrin are no more than a statistic displayed on a graph" The headmaster said

"So you wish me to not take it personally when I am disrespected?" I questioned

"I swear you are one of the most stubborn people I have and probably will ever meet" The Headmaster said to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject. That is a sign of cowardness" I said coldly (A/N: Remind you of a certain person *cough* Vegeta *cough* *cough*)

"Let us once more attend to the matter at hand, Mr. Prince. I have no wish to continue arguing with you" The Headmaster said

"Fine" I said with my father's trademark smirk on my face

"Can you tell me why you appeared in Gaven's lane on October 31st and proceeded onto the Nightbus?" He asked

"I was in need of Schooling so I hailed the Nightbus so I may learn at Hogwarts" I answered

"Why were you at Gaven's lane?" He pressed

"Why does it matter?" I asked

"I am not allowed to inform you of that, Mr. Prince. But I can tell you that it will make all the difference" Headmaster Yemma explained

"I do not answer questions without knowing the reasons." I said

"It is to my understanding that as Headmaster I may tell you that you must answer" He told me

"And it is to my understanding that a neck snaps quite easily under pressure" I threatened

"So it does" Headmaster Yemma concluded "But we are not here to discuss you bringing bodily harm to me"

"Then we have nothing left to discuss, sir" I said, making it clear that I would not answer anymore questions.

"For now" He said as the conversation promptly ended

Me: That chapter was fun!

?: It was all talking

Me: Just like the Dragonball Z TV show. At least this conversation is interesting

?: It was?

Me: Hahaha, very funny

?: I know right!

Me: Don't you have something to do

?: Yes

Me: THEN DO IT!

?: Sheesh, calm down will you? *turns to readers* If you review I might tell you who I am!

Me: You just had to bribe them

?: Yes, Yes I did


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Originally I planned for this to be only in Mirai Trunks' point of view but that won't work. So unless it says otherwise it is in Mirai's point of view. Also if you want to know why Mirai Trunks left the future that will be explained in Chapter Eight.

?: Do you know your own destiny?

Me: Maybe...

?: I do

Me: You are starting to creep me out a little

?: You will never own DBZ or Harry Potter

Me: NO!

Chapter Four- Crying Cassidy

I promptly grabbed my bag and swept out of the Headmaster's Office. As much as I loved a good argument it was heading into treacherous waters. I couldn't afford for Headmaster Yemma to find out who I was because he would send me back. I didn't pay attention to where I walked as long as no one questioned me.

"Hey Mirai!" A Ravenclaw girl with black hair said

"Hello?" I said uncertainly

"My name is Chi Chi King" She said as if it explained everything

_Kakarot's mate_ ran though my mind but I didn't know anything about her other than that.

"Um, do I know you?" I lied

"I'm friends with 16 Gero" She said

"Oh, I know him" I said

"Yeah, anyways I was wondering if you wanted to study with us in the library tomorrow." She offered

"Depends on the subject" I replied

"It's for History of Magic. See we were talking to Professor Chan after class and he mentioned doing a project on one of the school founders. We decided that it would be interesting to do Salazar Slytherin instead of Rowena Ravenclaw. Since we weren't in Slytherin we decided that it would be best if we asked you to join us" Chi Chi explained

"Sure, but why not someone like 18 or Bulma?" I said

"18 is Professor Gero's daughter so it would be a bore to her. Bulma is really good friends with her so they probably will be working together. You're the only Slytherin in our year that didn't have a near guarantee of saying no." She said

"17 and Vegeta?" I argued

"17 may not show it but he is just as smart as his siblings. And for Vegeta….well….you know…." Chi Chi said, blushing at the last part

"What time?" I asked

"6:30 till Curfew" Chi Chi replied

"All right" I said

"Great" Chi Chi replied as she glanced at her watch "Kuso! If we don't hurry we're going to miss dinner!"

I nodded at her before running off towards the great hall with only one thing on my mind: food. Since us Saiyans had a higher metabolism then humans we had to consume more food. 'Nothing is scarier than a food deprived saiyan' Aunt 18 would always say whenever she came to visit.

"So what did Yemma want?" Bulma asked as I sat down at the table

"My mother is at St. Mungo's" I lied

"Whats wrong?" 18 asked concernedly

"A spell backfired" I made up

"Good Luck" 17 said

"What?" I asked

"I can't believe you forgot. Whenever a student at Hogwarts has a family member whose spell backfired they are flown to visit them. Something about how seeing their family will help them through the operations" 17 said

"Oh yeah. In fact I'm leaving right after dinner" I lied once more.

They say one lie leads to another, I can verify it as the truth. Once I told them that I was leaving after dinner they all stopped talking so I could eat. I ate at a slower pace than usual but it was considered pretty fast for a human. Once my stomach was undeniably full I bid farewell and left the table.

I had it all planned out it my head. Since they thought I was at St. Mungo's with my mother I couldn't let any of them accidently find me. This meant that I could not sleep in the Dormitory or hang in the Common room without out admitting that I lied to them. So I would have to find a secluded place in the castle where I could spend the night. The Owlrey was the perfect place for the job. Because of all of the Owl's Mr. Gohn won't come there to check for students out of bed and if I made a noise the Owl hooting would cover it all up.

Having my plan ready I climbed up the stairs and vanished down the corridor that lead to the Owlrey and the Girl's bathroom.

#################################Crying Cassidy POV####################################

It had been 50 years since I had been found dead in the Girl's bathroom. I went from 5th year Cassidy Shorts to the ghost Crying Cassidy. Even in death the students of this school continued to mock me, only a select few had befriended me. This year there was only one girl who would seek out my company.

"A STUDENT IS OUT OF BED! ROUND UP THE GHOSTS!" cried Mr. Gohn from outside the room.

I floated out of the stall and saw a young purple haired boy panting. He looked relieved as his heart rate slowed down. He didn't even seem to notice me as he looked through the key hole.

"He won't look in here" I said breaking the silence

As soon as he heard my voice the boy flinched and turned around. As he tried to comprehend exactly what happened I looked to see what house he was in. Slytherin, must have been up to something.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"…."

"You aren't mute" I said "I can tell"

Still no response

"I'll call Mr. Gohn if you don't talk" I said

"Hiding" He answered

"I can tell that much. Who are you?" I asked

"Mirai Prince" He answered

"No you are not" I said

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously

"So you really are Mirai Prince?"

"Yes"

"I guess your right" I answered

Something was strange about this boy, something was off about who he said he was. I always found out people's secrets, one of the reasons why I was bullied. People didn't want me to have the courage to tell.

"Since I told you my name it would be polite for you to do the same" Mirai said

"Depends on who you are to me" I said

"A friend" He answered

_He's clever. No one else knew how to answer that question _I mused.

"Cassidy Shorts" I replied

Their was a shocked expression on his face, he must of heard about me. It seems I would just have to wait for my other friend to come back because I doubt he would.

"I've heard about you. People say you were killed in this bathroom" He commented "Is that true?"

"Yes" I answered, wondering what he would ask next

"How?" he asked

It's funny that after being dead for 50 years he was the first to ask me that. You would think that someone would think to ask the ghost of the victim what happened. It goes to show that many wizards couldn't see the obvious solution.

"A monster came out of a chamber. It was hissing at me and I mistook it for one of my tormenters when I first heard it. When I stepped out of my stall I saw the passageway and a pair of yellow, unblinking eyes." I said, surprised at how easy it was to tell him how I died. Maybe I wouldn't cry anymore.

"The Chamber of Secrets" he said with a strange glint in his eyes "It's here"

How come only the odd ones wish to befriend me?

?: You ended the chapter early!

Me: No I didn't *sticks out tongue*

?: You didn't feel like writing anymore after that

Me: I thought and know it was a perfect ending

?: Please Review so I can tell you who I am

Me: Let me guess! Barney!

?: No! He has drugs in his suit

Me: Dora!

?: Try Again!

Me: Blue!

?: Huh?

Me: The dog in blues clues!

?: Whats it with you and little kids show characters!

Me: I don't know

?: Kami, give me strength

Kami: Here you go!

?: Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In this chapter disregard any facts you see because I used my author abilities and made them up! Woo Hoo!

?: Do you have anything to say for yourself?

Me: Yes

?: Then say it

Me: I was sugar high last time…..

?: And?

Me: I'm sorry for trying to own Dragonball Z and Harry Potter

? : Good *smiles*

Chapter Five- Parselmouth

"Mirai? You in there?" Chi Chi said as she waved a hand in front of my face

"Oh…um…yeah? Was I zoned out?" I asked

"Yeah, man. We've been trying to get your attention for about 20 minutes" A boy with long blonde hair said

"So as I was saying" A bossy girl pink hair said "Salazar Slytherin obviously knew what he was doing. I did the calculations and everything leads to that he was right; muggleborns _are_ a danger to us"

"Really Rachel, if you think their such a danger why don't you and Slytherboy work by yourselves" A black haired boy said

"Fine, if that's how you want it!" Rachel said

Before I registered what happened Rachel had grabbed her bag and stormed over to where I was sitting. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair without my consent.

"Lousy Mitchell, why did I have to be in a house with him?" She muttered to herself

"Um, Rachel" I interrupted as she continued to pull me down the halls of Hogwarts

"What Mirai!" She snapped and pulled me to a halt. Despite the fact that she was shorter than me, the glare she sent my way made me feel so small and insignificant.

"I know that _Michelle_ made you mad" I started as I was rewarded by a giggle "But I do deserve to know where you're taking me"

"Well" Rachel shifted due to nervousness "I was hoping you would take me into the Slytherin common room. What better place to learn about Slytherin then in one of the rooms he designed?"

I grinned at her and she returned a small smile. Ravenclaw students did in fact live up to their name.

"Of course if you don't want to I understand" Rachel rushed out in a breath

"On the contrary I find that to be a brilliant idea, my lady" I said

"Thank you good sir" she joked and added a courtesy

*******************************Slytherin Common Room**********************************

"So this is the Snake Den" Rachel said

"Snake Den?" I questioned with one eyebrow raised

"So I see you have a lady friend" A voice interrupted from the shadows "At least it's not a Gryffindor" a more high pitched voice said

"Hey! Just because I'm not in Slytherin doesn't mean I can't throw a strong hex!" Rachel roared

"She has guts, I approve" An icy voice said

"I second that, 18" A fourth voice said

"17! We were trying to mess with her head!" Bulma complained

"Come on Bulma, let's go somewhere meat head free" 18 whined as she and Bulma climbed up the stair case to their dormitory.

"Might as well go cheer up the Onna's" Vegeta suggested

"Yeah. Don't stay up to late, you two" 17 agreed

"That was random. Do they always do that?" Rachel questioned as soon as the common room was empty once more. "Forget I asked. Now would you mind giving me a tour?"

"Not at all" I replied

"So this is as you can see our common room" I rattled off "The fireplace is made of Onyx and engraved with one snake per seven inches"

"Impressive" Rachel complimented "You must have spent a lot of time to learn all of this"

"Yeah, I did" I replied.

_Flashback_

_ "No! No! No! It's every Seven inches not every Six!" Aunt 18 chastised_

_ "But I thought that was the spacing between the candles!" _

_ "Oh Mirai! This isn't that hard! When I was three I had committed the ENTIRE Slytherin Tower to memory. I could navigate it in my sleep!"_

_End Flashback_

"Now the curtains if I remember correctly are made from some of the silk in Medusa's lair. Now the chair's themselves are supposedly from Salazar Slytherin's Mansion located in Upper Egypt"

"Fascinating" Rachel whispered

"Shall we continue to the dormitories?" I asked in my most princely tone I could muster

"I'd love that!" Rachel said as her eyes light up

"Now each dormitory can house up to twenty students after the 'Green Year' of 1996" I explained as we walked up the stair case

"The Green Year? I've never heard of that before" Rachel Questioned

"Oh it was the year that over 50% of the First Years were sorted into Slytherin house. No biggie" I said

"No Biggie? Slytherin is one of the greatest Hogwarts houses! Yet barely anyone is sorted into it and you say 'No Biggie'? Are you out of your mind?" Rachel exclaimed

"Wait?" I paused "You said 'Slytherin is one of the greatest Hogwarts houses' Why?"

"I haven't told anyone but that Hat almost placed me in Slytherin but it decided on Ravenclaw because that was the house my parents where in" She said

"You wanted to be in Slytherin?" I questioned, my brain still not processing the information. No one wanted to be in Slytherin who was placed in another house; People looked down upon us or wrote us off as delinquents. She thought I was out of my mind? She must be insane herself!

"Yeah. You know Mirai I haven't been very….honest" She said

"What!" I demanded

"No not that way" She said

"Oh. What is it then?" I asked

"I kinda like-"

A shriek pierced the air as thunder cracked

"_GET AWAY FROM USSSSSSS!" _A voice from inside the dormitory hissed

"_As you wissssshhhhhh" _Another replied

"Mirai? What was that?" Rachel demanded

I squinted as I tried to read the plaque so I could figure out who was inside the dormitory.

**FIRST YEAR GIRLS**

"Nothing"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now comes one of the most crucial yet shorter chapters in this piece, one of the chapters that I have been anticipating writing. Enjoy or don't; The Choice is yours

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z and if I did I would give it a more logical plot line. Given how many complications they face you can come to the conclusion that I do not own Dragonball Z, GT, or any other version.

Chapter Six- The Arrival

############################No one's point of view#################################

Headmaster Yemma was working diligently in his office filling out paperwork and whatever Headmasters do. The sun was just starting to set and caused a majority of the office to be lit by candle light, not that it bothered him. He was feverishly writing away with his favorite quill when a knock on his door startled him and caused the quill to snap.

"Come In" Headmaster Yemma said, waiting to see who was responsible for the death of yet another beloved quill. The Headmaster was ashamed to say that _Quill's R us_ was one of his most 'called' via flu powder. The Mahogany door opened and inside walked 5 teenagers that looked like they were in their Sixth or Seventh year at Hogwarts.

A short girl with black hair tied into two black pigtails and deep blue eyes sat down at the middle chair. A rather _bubbly_ girl with short blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a smile that said "Let's be friends" sat on the first girls left. Next came in a girl with reddish brown hair in braids with brown eyes who sat down on the right of the first girl. A young man with long blonde hair and dull blue eyes walked in, smirked, and sat on the Left of the Blonde girl. Lastly, a boy with spiky black hair and onyx eyes sat down next to the red haired girl.

Despite wearing Gryffindor robes, scarves, and ties the Headmaster was certain he had never seen them before. He was about to ask them who they were when the black haired girl beat him to the chase

"You must be wondering who we are but we can't really tell you. You see, in this time none of us exist yet"

_In this time none of us exist yet_…_in this time…none of us…exist yet…..none of us exist…_

The words kept playing loop inside the poor Headmaster's head until they were replaced by someone else's words; His own.

_prior to October 31st of last year you did not exist….you did not exist…..did not exist…not exist…_

"Do you have any connection to Mirai Prince? Or are you playing me for a fool?" Headmaster Yemma Questioned

"Mirai Prince? Lavender Hair, Blue Eyes?" The Blonde Boy asked

"That would be him" Headmaster Yemma replied

The teenagers glanced at each other with knowing smiles, like when a hunter spots his prey and knows he has won. The red haired girl seemed to ask a question with her eyes to which the black haired boy nodded.

"He is the one playing you a fool, Headmaster. Not us, we are merely following orders from the Ministry of Magic"

"Explain yourselves" The Headmaster Commanded

The dark haired boy cleared his throat and instantly gained 5 pairs of eyes.

"Mirai Prince is a runaway from our time that we were assigned to collect over winter break. We attempted to apprehend him on September First but were unsuccessful. All we ask is for your help in securing the boy so we may bring him back to our time and prevent any other changes in History"

The headmaster remained speechless as he mulled over this information. Eventually, the Headmaster made his mind up.

He would help them.


End file.
